This study will provide a critical understanding of the factors which determine the O2-linked expression of human endothelial cell xanthine oxidase (XO), and identify physiologic perturbations which accompany selective changes in cellular XO levels. This understanding will hopefully shed light on the importance of this enzyme in health as well as its abnormal expression in disease states, and may lead to novel and more effective treatments for ischemic and inflammatory vascular diseases.